A Match Made in Heaven Or is it! Chapter One
by AwesomeCheeseGirl
Summary: A New kid comes to Bubble's school, and she starts crushing on him right away. When she ruins her chances with him, she makes this unbelievable wish, that might change everything. Who will be Bubble's final crush and love interest?
1. Chapter 1

I am not really a PPG and RRB person, but I decided to give it a shot. Adventure Time is really my type of fiction, but hey it doesn't hurt to try right. I was so happy when I got my first review. (Not considering the ones I got from Bubble berry pie). One of the OC's in this story was inspired by my semi friend Cameron. Who I had a crush on for like 2 years. I said semi friend because since school started we haven't said a single word to each other. But that changed last Friday, when we hung out for like for 4 hours to catch up on everything. The other two were inspired by my two best guy friends who hate and love me at the same time. And were always their for me no matter what. BTW the OC's aren't going to be around for a while. So don't get too attached to them. Keep on fanfictioning everyone! =)

* * *

Bubbles POV~

"I AM NOT WEIRD!" those were the last words I said to the new kid at our school. It probably helps to explain that the new kid was a FREAKING HOT BOY! He is everything a girl could imagine. Cute, nice, and funny. His hair is brown and curly, but not like poodle curls. His eyes are sky blue, and when they stare at you, its like you just melted into hot lava on the spot! His name is Cameron. Even his name is perfect! Let's rewind, shall we. So last week the first semester ended, and our English teacher told us that we will have a new student joining us in second semester. I was like YAY, new person. And when second semester started, this happened:

"Hi I am Cameron, can I sit here?"

"Um.. sure!" I said all perky.

"Cool." He said smiling.

"C-Cool." I said all tingly inside.

I knew I had to do something to break the awkward silence so I said the stupidest thing ever.

"Are you new here?" In my head I was like, "Bubbles, the F. Of course he is new."

"Yeah I am new. I just moved here from New Jersey and I am trying to fit in. Hey, you never told me your name."

"I am Bubbles."

"Bubbles? You're kidding me right."

"No. Its really Bubbles."

In that moment I truly hated professor for naming me Bubbles. I mean you couldn't find a better name that started with the letter B.

"Well then Bubbles. I was wondering if you could show me around the school at lunch time. So I get to know you, and the school better."

"Okay I would-" I was staring right into his eyes, and I really got goose pumps all over my freaking body.

"Hello? You in there Bubbles?" Cameron said confused, and probably creeped out.

"Yes, Yeah sorry, I was blacked out for a sec. I would love to show you the school. But don't get too excited, its not that cool."

"I am never excited about school." Cameron said laughing a little. Then I laughed a little and he blushed.

"See ya at lunch time! Um Bubbles."

"See ya Cameron!" I was so sweaty and tingly inside that I almost collapsed.

"Hey their Bubbles." Brick said trying to sound cool.

"Hey Brick. What's up." Okay was I this much in love, because I was talking to a ruff!

"Not much. You know its not that exciting to be a villain and go to school." Brick said casually.

"Oh okay cool, bye."

"Wait Bubbs-" Brick said, but I had to run. I didn't know where but I just had to run.

"Bubbles! Funny seeing you again." Cameron said looking right into my eyes.

I was like F #$%!

"Yeah funny. Hey I would love to talk, but I have to go find my friends and sisters."

"Okay bye, don't forget I have you for lunch."

"Bye!" I was running so fast, that when I stopped I was panting like a blood hound.

"Bubbles!" Jacob and Brendon said at the same time. I should probably say that Jacob and Brendon are the best guys in the world. They have been in my life ever since 5th grade. My sisters don't really like them, but I truly love them. After my sisters, they are the ones who are always their for me.

"Hey guys! I am so glad to see you." I gave Brendon a quick hug and Jacob a fist bump. (Jacob doesn't really like to hug, unless you are his girlfriend.)

"You look like you got run over by a bus, you sure you are fine today?" Brendon said.

"I was fine. Its about this new kid Cameron." I said putting my head on Brendon's shoulder.

"Oh no, here we go. Bubble's is crushing again. Girl, give it a rest!" Jacob said.

"As I was saying!", looking annoyed at Jacob,"I wasn't planning for it to happen. It's just that he is cute and funny and all that other stuff."

"Are you sure he is all that good?" Jacob said.

"Of course I am sure. I can totally tell that he likes me too." I said defensively.

"He even asked me to show him around the school, and tell him about myself." I added.

"Look, let's be honest. You have been heart broken a couple of times." Brendon said looking at the ruffs.

"True, but I think he could be the one. Plus everybody loves a girl who is powerful." I said.

"Listen Bubbs I hate to see ya heart broken, plus go get some advice from your sisters. They'll probably agree with me." Jacob said.

"Oh just shut up. Hey I got to go cause its lunch TIME, AND I HAVE A DATE WITH CAMERON!" I yelled in their faces.

"Love you, be safe with him okay. Not too much info about yourself!" Brendon said reaching for a bigger hug.

"Love you too, bye." I said releasing from the hug, and giving Jacob another fist bump.

"Okay, here we go. Try to breathe Bubbles, you can do this." I said talking to my self.

"Bubbles, What up!" Cameron yelled from the table to my right.

"Hey, not much." I said trying not to look him in the eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this thing!" I replied all super hero-ish.

"Cool. Let's go."

"So Cameron, this is the cafeteria." I said still not making eye contact.

"Well thank you captain obvious! Where else would this place be, Hollywood Plaza?" He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, sir sarcasm. Oh hey here's the Library pit. Its shaped like an f-ing Pit." I said looking at him a little. I couldn't help it, he was so cool, and cute.

"Hey Bubbles, Whose that?" Said Blossom looking up from her enormous book. You know, sometimes I wonder how we are related. I mean she is so smart and I am so not!

"Hi, I am Cameron. I am the new kid here." Cameron said all cute and dreamy.

"Hi I am Blossom, nice to meet you!" Blossom said all perky. Why do we all greet everybody new perky? It doesn't make sense.

"Wait, Bubbles, Blossom. YOU ARE THE FREAKING POWER PUFF GIRLS!" Cameron yelled so loudly that I think the whole USA heard him.

"Um.. yes captain obvious. No DUH!" I said.

"Using my own material on myself, well played Bubbs." Cameron said reaching for a high five. OH MY FLOPING GOD. I GET TO TOUCH HIS HAND, ON HIS FIRST DAY!

Plus he called me Bubbs. No one but my sisters and my guy friends, and the ruffs call me Bubbs. Actually, now that I think of it, a lot of people call me Bubbs! Well it was a good moment while it lasted.

"Um.. Bubbles you can let go of my hand now." Cameron said.

"HMMM..." I replied looking like a love struck idiot.

"Bubbles seriously let go, you're crushing my hand!" Cameron yelled.

"Bubbles, stop it, your creepy and weird, let go!" Cameron Yelled right in my face

"Huh.. what oh I am so sorry. Its just that you're so cute. And your hands are so warm, and tingly." I put a cute face on.

"No your not sorry. That's what I hate about you girls. The only thing that matters to you is how cute a guy is. I thought for once a girl wouldn't be crushing on me or act weird around me, jut cause I am cute. You know what, I don't want to see again. Oh and one more thing, you puffs are terrible super heroes!" Cameron said storming off.

"NO WAIT. I AM NOT WEIRD!" I yelled back at him. Then I saw the whole library look at me like I am a total psycho.

In that moment, I just wanted to sit down and cry. I blew it. I totally blew it.


	2. Chapter 2

I totally love this chapter because it happened to me too! I was so pist at Cameron that day, that I cried a pound. Because when I was on a scale at a doctors office, he said I have become slimmer. Anyway, this is where we see Buttercup look at out for her sisters. Hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

Bubbles POV~

My life couldn't get any worse right now! I think I was crying for a half an hour until Buttercup showed up and woke me up.

"What the heck happened to you?" She said.

"I blew my, my chances with Cameron!" I yelled sobbing at the same time.

"Who the hell is Cameron, and how did he jack you up like that?!" Buttercup yelled this time.

"He is the new kid at our school. He was so- so-"

"SO, SO WHAT! Spit it out already!" Butters yelled.

"He was so cute, and nice, and-" I was cut off agian.

"If he was so nice, then why are you f #$! crying, huh." Buttercup said. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Where does this boy live! I need to jack him up bad!" Buttercup said.

"I don't know you could look in the class- Bu-Buttercup what are you doing!" I yelled.

"FINDING THIS CAMERON KID. OH HE IS SO GONNA GET IT BAD!" She yelled.

"Not to mention he said that we were pretty mu ch the worst super heroes ever!" Blossom added.

"HE SAID WHAT!" Buttercup yelled and a glass full of water broke.

"It's one thing that you mess with my sisters, it's another thing when you mess WITH US SAVING THE FREAKING WORLD."

"There, found him. Cameron Greg Martin. surprisingly, he is the only Cameron at our school." Buttercup said smirking.

"Buttercup its not very nice to just show up at a boys house, all of the sudden." I said.

"Girls grab your coats we are going for a little drive. Or fly in this case." Buttercup said.

"I don't care if its sudden. He is about to see his worst nightmare."Buttercup said grabbing us by the hand.

You know sometimes I wonder how she is not a super villian.

*Ding dong*

"Hello? Do I know you?" Cameron said.

"Oh you are about to!" Buttercup said grabbing Cameron's shirt.

Oh this isn't going to end well!

=))


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter was inspired by my best friend BubbleBeryPie. She also writes on Fanfic. That's her name, go check her stories out. Any way, in this chapter is where Buttercup gets in a fight with Cameron. Not a really bad fight though its mostly talking and flash backs. Plus this where Bubbles finally sees what she has done wrong. Hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

Bubbles POV~

"Dude! I mean dudet! Why, why are holding my shirt!" Cameron yelled.

"Wait a minute I know that voice." Buttercup said letting go of his shirt.

"That's it! I know you. I knew Cameron Greg Martin rang a bell. You used to go to school with us. You always were the best at everything, and I hated that about you!" Buttercup said.

"Well I don't remember a thing." Cameron said.

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled.

"You were the reason I cried at nights. Yes I cry."Buttercup said.

"And now you made my sister cry! So you are gonna get it bad!"Buttercup yelled and then shoved Cameron to the door.

"Why are you doing this Buttercup. I used to like you." Cameron said politely.

"Oh yeah, how's that working out for ya." She continued. "You made my sister cry, and that's when I get angry!"

"I thought you were always angry!" Cameron said.

"Oh that does it!" Buttercup raised Cameron in the air and threw him down.

"OUCH!" He yelled

"That's no match for the *OUCH* you put on my sisters heart." She said.

Then we left and I finally knew what I had done. I made a terrible decision to like Cameron, that not only hurt me, but it hurt my sisters.

"Bubbles stop crying. Its over. We won. Cheer up girl." Blossom said all perky.

"Plus, if you two mention to every body that I said I used to cry because of Cameron, you both are going to get it bad!" Buttercup added.

"I know we won, but I don't feel right." I said.

"Why not?" Buttercup said.

"I don't know; I need to be alone guys." I said trying to fight back the tears.

"Fine. But just know that the Puffs always get their way with boys. especially Cameron." Buttercup said the shut the door behind her.

"Look, I know you liked him but he insulted us and our powers. Let him go!" Blossom said walking to the door.

"Why is it always about our powers!?" I yelled at myself.

"I wish I was never a super hero! I was an average girl, with no super powers what so ever!" I yelled again.

Suddenly I was sucked into a big blur of white light!

=)

* * *

review on what you think its going to happen! Thank you :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Bubble's POV~

"Where am I?" I said trying to get up. Apparently I was in some type of hallway.

"What!?" I yelled, when my eyes finally adjusted. I was at school!

"Oh come on. I just learned about stuff that I could care less about!" I said.

But something was different. I tried to find my sisters, but there was no sign of them. But I saw Jacob and Brendon. So I stormed to them.

"Where are my sisters?" I said reaching for a hug from Brendon.

"Um.. excuse me?" Brendon said pulling back.

"What do you mean 'excuse me'." I said looking a bit red.

"Listen blondy-" Jacob was saying.

"BLONDY! We agreed that you would never call me that!"

"As I was saying; I have no idea who you are." Jacob said looking a little scared.

"Oh I see. Nice game guys. You really got me." I said trying to sound sarcastic.

"What game?" they said at the same time.

"There is no game. We really don't know who you are." Brendon said looking a little shy.

"Oh wait aren't you that new kid?" Jacob said.

"NO! I am not new here." That was the last thing I said, before I was heading to class.

It was about 2 minutes after first period, and no one still remembered me. It was not long, when I crashed into some dude, and all my books and papers flew in the air.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" I said loudly.

"Sorry may bad." Boomer said.

Yes I crashed into Boomer! *SQUEE*

"So are you like new here or something?" Boomer asked.

"No! Come on Boomer, you have to remember me!" I said almost crying.

"Well give me a hint. I know that you are in my math class." He said cutely.

"Okay here goes, please believe every word I am about to say." I said hopefully.

"Okay." He said looking a little surprised.

"I used to be a super hero. And I always got in a fight with your brothers, and now nobody remembers me." I said.

"What happened that nobody remembers you?" Boomer said moving a little closer to me.

"I am not sure." I said putting my hands under my head.

"Wait. Wait a minute." Boomer said looking hopeful.

"Bu- Bubbles?" He said looking right into my eyes.

"YES! YOU REMEMBER ME." I couldn't help it. I gave him a big hug that almost made us fall off the bench.

The good thing is that he hugged back, tightly. *SQUEE*

"I am so happy that you remember me." I said releasing from the hug.

"I can tell." He said smiling. Okay, that almost made me melt like hot lava.

=)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was in Canada, and I had 10 soccer games in the past week. Plus I was a little down, when I found out that Cameron (My crush-ish) got a girl friend that is a good personal friend of mine. Anyway, so today my best friend and I were fan girl-ing over our 2 best friends that have stroooooooooong feelings for each other, but are afraid to show it. But we are not worrying, cuz BubbleBeryPie and I have a plan. (Yes BubbleBeryPie is my best friend) So this chapter is a little lovy dovy if you know what I'm sayin. If you don't, then don't worry, you'll find out. Its not that much of a PG13 but let's say it can be PG! Keep on fanfictioning, hope you like it

* * *

Boomer's POV

I didn't expect Bubbles to hug me, but I am not saying that I didn't like it! So I hugged her back tight, but still gentle. Bubbles is a beautiful, and strong girl, but she was broke when I saw her. I wonder what got her into this mess? I hope it wasn't a boy that broke her heart or something.

"Boomer," Bubbles said still in my arms.

"yes Bubbles." I said looking down at her, when she finally released.

"Thanks for remembering me. You mean a lot- I mean it means a lot to me." She said stuttering.

"No problem. And please stop tearing up, I can't take it any more!" I said.

"I am sorry." She said wipping the tears out of her big beautiful blue eyes, that makes a guy melt from 1,000 miles.

"Ok, now let's re trace our steps, shall we." I said trying to hold her hand.

She pulled back her hand, and started talking. Dang it!

"Ok, so I was pretty upset yesterday because the man of my dreams, the sock to my foot, the sun to my world-"

I cut her off, "GET TO THE POINT!" I yelled, feeling bad after that.

"He told me that I was being weird when I held his hand and didn't let go. Plus he said that the powerpuff girls, are kinda the worst super heroes in the world. Then Buttercup got really mad when I told her that, and she found out where Cameron lives. Oh BTW Cameron was the dude that I was talking about when I said the man of my dreams and all that stuff. Anyway back on track. so Butters beat up Cameron pretty bad. Then when we got home, I started crying even though we won. And then I made a wish that I was never a super hero again living a normal life as a school girl, and then I was sucked into a white light and now I am here with you." She said running our of breath.

"So this all happened because of some stupid crush?" I asked.

"It wasn't stupid, well at least not at that moment." She said looking sad again. I gave her look that was meant to say 'don't worry you are with me'. I think she got it. SCORE!

"Ah. I hate myself!" She said putting her head on my shoulder. My hands dropped down to her waist. Man she is sooooo hot. Not that I like her or not. Pft... why would you say that! Plus I am not saying that she is like HOT, and let's get in the bed. No not that kind of stuff. Just hot, like, cute, caring, and funny. I consider that hot.

The funny thing is she put her hand my hand. If felt awesome!

"Boomer, can you promise me something?" Bubbles asked moving closer and adjusting her hand on mine, so our fingers were laced together.

"Yeah, anything." I said looking hope full for no reason.

"Promise me that you will always be there for me, cuz right now my life isn't going so well." She said hugging my neck.

"Of course, why would I leave you anyway? I love-" I stopped I was going to say 'I love you' but i just couldn't what if she doesn't feel the same way.

Bubbles leaned in and gave me passionate but gentle kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but kiss her back harder. I think she love it cuz, she put her hands in my hair and started messing with it.

She leaned for a quick but I didn't let her take long. I reached for her neck, and found her sweet spot. She was about to pass out when I got to her sweet spot. Her hands were all over my chest. i was wearing my P.E clothes, so you could see my abs. After a last kiss on my lips, she let go.

"Gosh Bubbles you drive me crazy sometimes!" I said smirking.

"I thought that was my job, if you don't like it I'll retire." She said smirking back.

"Ha Ha.. very funny, you little master mind of crazy." I said my hands still on her waist.

"I know, you don't need to tell me." She said giving me a quick lip wipe kiss.

we finally got up from our session and started walking out the door.

"Hey can I stay at your place tonight?" She said.

"You don't have any where else, so yeah. But we have to share room and a bed. My brothers can get a little crazy when they see a girl like you. Its better you stay with me." I said gladly.

"I don't mind that. In fact I like the thought of sharing a room and bed with you!" She said laughing off, and then we raced to the bus stop.

This going to be a long night!

=)


	6. Chapter 6

I realized I was moving a little fast, so this chapter its just sorting out Boomer and Bubbles. Don't worry

* * *

Bubbles POV~

Ok, Tonight was out of control, and awesome. I think I moved a little fast with Boomer, but he is awesome. And for goodness sake I don't want him to make me have my first child!

I am kidding, but that was not a right thing do to. Boomer is good friend of mind and I should kept on the friendzone still. Ah, Bubbles why do you always mess things up.

"Nice house Boomer." I said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, we need to talk."

"Bout what?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"We need to talk about us. Listen Boomer I think I moved a little fast. Plus I am still getting over my feelings for Cameron. I want to be your friend. After I kissed you , it just didn't feel right. I love you as a friend. Don't you agree that we are better off being friends?" I said.

"I guess I agree." He said looking at his feet.

"You guess?"

"No. I love to be your friend too. And I'm sorry about that whole session at school. I thought you didn't even want to be friends after, but I am happy you do. I don't know what got into me. Then again I live with 2 other people who are more perverted than me, so I think that's why." He said making me chuckle, so he joined in the laughing.

"Hey Brick this is Bubbles." Boomer said when he approached his oldest brother and leader.

"Hey." Brick said, don't bothering to even look at me. Typical JoJo.

But with Butch it was a whole different story.

"Hey Bu-" Boomer was cut off when his brother introduced himself.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Butch, Butch JoJo, if you may. Plus I am single." He said winking.

"Nice to meet you!" I said all perky.

But I have met him before, so I don't know why I said nice to meet you.

"So what's your name?" Butch asked.

"I am Bubbles Utonium!" I said Perky, again. He knows my name, why did he ask again, Things are getting really weird.

"That's a really unique name. You want to go my bedroom and get even more unique."

"NO!" I yelled making Butch stumble.

"Boomer, why don't they remember, we are arch enemies!" I yelled at Boomer who was drinking soda and then dropped the glass as I yelled at him.

"Butch, Brick sit down, we have a long story to tell you!" Boomer commanded.

=0

* * *

Better BubbleBeryPie! hope you all liked it


End file.
